


As The Blood Falls

by EmileGalaxy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Sabotage, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Torture, hurt Jake, injured Jake, s02e19, worried Amy, worried Rosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileGalaxy/pseuds/EmileGalaxy
Summary: S2 E19 AU. When Jake is kidnapped by Hoytzman, he pisses him off. Consequences unfold and Amy and Rosa must rush to find him before it is too late. It never is a good idea to push an unstable person.





	1. Where It Diverges

"Which is why I've decided to take my own life," Jake says robotically before his words begin to form meaning in his mind, "wait no, I didn't decide that!"

"Spoiler alert!" says a crazed Hoytzman. Hoytzman takes the camera off the stand and watches the video through.

"Aw yes! That last take sounded great!" He says enthusiastically, "you really brought my words to life." He puts the camera down and turns to face Jake.

"You know I should write more, "Hoytzman says with a dreamy look on his face, "the rush!"

Jake is frantic but he is trying to hide it.   
"Hoytzman, you don't have to do this!" He says to Hoytzman's back, "your life's not so bad! Living in an ice cream truck, never showering, that was my childhood dream!"

Hoytzman looks Jake in the eye.  
"I had everything. I had friends, a wife, two beautiful children, " he pauses for a second, "out of three total. Not a bad ratio! Now I have nothing! And none!"

"Look, I get it! I know what that feels like," Jake says with sincerity, reflecting on how he has been treating his friends.

"You've only lived in an ice cream truck for part of one day! How could you possibly know!"

"Well I know no one's coming to rescue me, "Jake says, "I was so concerned with saving myself and my reputation, I pushed all my friends away."

Hoytzman looks surprised.   
"Wow, sounds like your having a breakthrough. You should act on this. I mean, you still have time to make it right."

Jake's heart flutters and he allows a quick burst of relief to spread over his face.   
"Really? You're not going to kill me?"

Hoytzman's face morphs into a look of realisation as Jake's heart sinks.  
"Oh Geez, I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me, of course I'm going to kill you! Drugs make me say such silly things, drugs are so silly! Ooh, I'm going to do some right now!" He says as he leans over to inhale more drugs.

A plan pops into Jake's head. It's not a brilliant plan but it might just work.  
"Hoytzman!" Jake says with new found determination.  
"What?" As soon as he looks up Jake head butts him in the face. Hoytzman grunts in pain and stumbles backwards.

"That's my nose! That's where I put the drugs in!" Yells a very angry Hoytzman. As soon as he gets close enough Jake head butts him again, making him fall to the ground.

Heart racing, Jake gets into action. He pushes himself to the back door of the truck.  
"So long, Hoytzman!" Jake taunts. Jake rams the door open and falls onto the street. Pretty soon Jake realises he can't move and Hoytzman returns with a gun pointed at Jake.

Hoytzman drags Jake back into the truck. He walks over and tightens Jake's ropes before turning to a cupboard. Jake's heart is racing as his eyes frantically dart around, looking for a way to escape. What Hoytzman pulls out from the cupboard make all of Jake's hairs stand on end. There, gleaming in the light is a big knife.


	2. Where The Panic Sets In

Rosa and Amy arrive back at the precinct, fully expecting Jake to be sitting at his desk, a smug grin spread across his face as he exclaims that he solved the case. But he wasn't. Amy sat down at her desk, staring at the messy desk that was Jake's. It had been five hours since she had last seen or heard from Jake and worry was starting to bubble up in her stomach.

As she starts to do some more research into Jake's bills, Rosa appears at her side.   
"Ah!" She screams in surprise, "Rosa! Hey, Rosa, hi..." Rosa just stares at her with a blank face.  
"When was the last time you heard from Peralta?" Rosa asks, expression still impossible to read. Amy's stomach drops even further. If Rosa thought something was up then it probably was.  
"Uh, not since we dropped him off, why? Do you think he's ok?" Asks Amy, not trying to hide the worry that was laced through her voice.   
"I don't know. He hasn't been annoying to us for five hours now." Amy starts to panic. What if he's hurt?  
"But hey, look at this," Rosa says, bringing out her phone to show the pictures that Jake had sent them, "I looked through these and look. The same ice cream truck is in the background of three of them."  
"Huh," Amy says, taking a closer look, "either Jake has pissed off the ice cream man or he was right. Someone is trying to sabotage him." Rosa looked her dead in the eye.  
"I'll run the plates."

It takes a while to run the plates, leaving more time for Amy to descend into panic. A million thoughts raced through her head at one time, each taking its turn to pound against her skull. The same thoughts kept reoccurring.  
‘What if Jake was hurt?’  
‘What if he was in trouble?’  
‘What if he was dead?’  
A loud bang at her table startled her from her train of thought. There, looking as expressionless as always, was Rosa.  
“So I ran the plates,” Rosa says, staring straight at Amy.

“And?” Amy says, trying to hurry the conversation along to reach an answer.

“The truck belongs to one Geoffrey Hoytzman, you recognise the name?” She asks, her own mind blank with possibilities. It take a minute for Amy to think. Hoytzman, it sounds familiar. All of a sudden it hits her full force. Her face drops and she pales.

“Oh god! Rosa! Hoytzman was Sophia’s boss, the one Jake busted for drug use. What if he wants revenge? Oh no, this is bad. This is very, very bad!” Amy almost screams, heart racing.

Rosa looks at her, Amy can almost recognise determination sparkling in her eyes.  
“We have to find him.”


	3. Where The Blood First Falls

As soon as he pulled out the knife, Jake started to panic. It was really not a good idea to piss of an unstable man high on a multitude of drugs. Hoytzman stalked forward and Jake found the courage to get over the shock and speak.  
“Ah, Hoytzman. What are you going to do with that?” He said, despite the fact that it was obvious.

“Jake, you ruined my life! And now you’ve ruined my nose! You have to feel my pain!” Hoytzman says, eyes gleaming with insanity as he steps forward even more.

“I mean, sure I maybe kind of ruined your life. But making me feel pain isn’t going to change that!” Jake says, trying to keep his cool.

“Yes it is!” Hoytzman screams in anger as he throw the knife into Jake’s shoulder.

That’s when white, hot pain ripple through Jake’s body. God that hurt. Jake tried to open his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Hoytzman screaming and ripping the knife from his shoulder. It took all his strength to repress his scream.

As the blood falls, Jake feels his strength seeping away. Hoytzman goes in for another stab, this time to his torso. This time an unholy scream is released from within Jake. His eyes are watering and he can feel his mouth going dry.

Eyes gleaming and mouth fixed in a wicked smile, Hoytzman once again rips out the knife. He starts making cuts all the way up Jake’s arms before he gets bored and decides to just stick it into his leg and leave it there. A pool of blood has formed around Jake, expanding with every second.

Jake feels like he is drugged. Eyes drooping and body sagging, Jake watches his blood flow. That is until Hoytzman pulls out two smaller knives and sticks them into Jake’s back.

It feels like forever that Jake screams. His throat is raw and his body in agony. Suddenly a very real realisation forms in his sluggish brain. He may not make it out of this one alive.

It takes a while for Jake’s sluggish brain to realise that Hoytzman had gone. Where? He didn’t know but this was his chance to try and do something. Using all of his strength and might, Jake hops his chair over to the bench where his phone lay useless. With a few dials and a minute of ringing the next words spoken were as if from a dream.

‘Jake?’


	4. Where The Phone Rings

Amy was panicking. It had been a while since the results for the plates had come in. Rosa had quickly alerted the Captain and the rest of the prencinct who were all trying their hardest to track him down. In her frenzy for answers, she didn’t realise her phone was ringing for a minute. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw who it was. In a flurry of fumbling motions, she answered.

‘Jake?’ She said, drawing attention to her. Everyone looked up in hope and confusion, quickly gathering around her desk.

‘Ames?’ A voice croaked back. Jake sounded horrible. She quickly put it on speaker phone.

‘Jake are you ok? Where are you?’ Everyone sat anxiously, waiting for his cocky response to tell them he was alright.

‘I-I don’t know...’ he responds, sounding even worse than before, ‘Ames, it hurts.’  
This immediately put everyone on alert. Something was clearly wrong. In her stupor, Amy could vaguely hear the Captain calling for the IT guys to track the call.

‘Jake, what happened?’ Rosa asks strongly but everyone in the room could see panick underlying her expression.

‘H-he just jumped me. When y-you guys kicked me out. He took m-me. Help.’ Jake trails quietly.

‘Peralta, just hang on. We are tracking your call now.’ Calls out Captain Holt from his station with the IT guys.

Suddenly they all hear a noise, a loud noise.  
‘I think he is coming back, I am going to put you on mute,’ Jake slurs.

All of a sudden the gang hears a voice.  
‘I’m back!’


End file.
